Don't stay
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Los cadáveres no caminan. Shaka está muerto. Shaka no está. Saga x Mu.


Paso. Paso. Tropiezo. Otro poco. Achicó los ojos. Paso. Paso. Sonrisa. Guiñe de ojos. Cama. Cuerpos. Suspiro. Gemido. Cuchillo. Sangre.

El rubio cerró los ojos... y se dejó caer muerto entre las sábanas.

_The very worst part of you... is me._

El pelilila cortó la comunicación. Estaba harto de llamar a su amigo Shaka una y otra vez. Posiblemente estaba retozando por ahí con ese novio suyo, Saga. ¡Lástima! Quería que el virgo le enseñase algo de griego. Tomó su amarillento diccionario y dejó que sus orbes esmeraldas buscaran la palabra que quería.

_Kalispera._

Alzó la mirada. Ojos verdes. Cabellos azulados. Cuerpo bronceado. Camisa a jirones. Pantalones de mezclilla. Entornó los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kanon?

_I'm breaking the habit tonight._

El mayor le miró con los ojos brillantes. Se acercó a el como un cazador se acerca a su presa y lo besó de manera demandante. Mü se quedó quieto, abriendo los labios para dejar que el otro adentrase sus manos a su camisa. Gimió.

- Ahh... Kanon...

_And this is how it ends._

El ariano abrió los ojos repentinamente. Tenía el cabello pegado a las mejillas y estaba bastante agitado. Se encontró durmiendo en una cama con Shaka a su lado. Por fin lo recordó: ese día había ido a visitar a su compañero, que terminando la Universidad para pedirle ayuda, pues el recién estaba comenzándola. Llamó a su amigo un par de veces pero no le contestó. Le movió, y le sorprendió la facilidad con la que el otro se movió a sus movimientos. No sintió respirar al rubio. Apoyó el oído en su pecho y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba tocando el ahora cadaver de su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de espanto. Como pudo corrió hasta el teléfono.

- ¿Operadora?.. S-sí... comuníqueme... err... con la policía...

Al rato calleron los mencionados. Mü les abrió la puerta gritando y ladrando como loco, pues a esa altura una pizza llegaría antes que ellos.

Luego de tranquilizar al muchacho (lo cual fue difícil debido a su fuerza) fueron a investigar el cuerpo. El ariano se quedó sentado en el sillón bebiendo un café que un tal Milo le había hecho. Entonces recordó su sueño. Shaka muerto. Chasqueó los labios y dió un trago al caliente líquido. El azúcar llegó hasta su cerebro hasta despertar sus neuronas. ¿Quiénes salían en el sueño? Unos tales Saga y Kanon.

Pero ¿quienes eran? Insultó en voz baja y se calló al oír bajar las escaleras a los policías. Entre ellos iba un médico, el cual se estaba quitando unos guantes.

- ¿Era su pareja?

Mü movió la cabeza confuso, pero negó. El otro continuó.

- ¿Amigo?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabe de qué murió su amigo?

Mü rguñó y entreabrió los labios. ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta era esa! Si supiese no lo hubiese llamado. Se levantó, desequilibrado y le agarró de la camisa.

- ¿No va a decírmelo usted? Si yo supiera... ¡usted no estaría aquí!

El médico se acomodó los lentes y se apartó con facilidad. Mü le miró durante unos instantes... Era igual al hombre de su sueño. El observado notó la insistente mirada del otro y le observó curioso. El lemuriano tomó aire.

- ¿De qué murió? - bajó la vista hacia el blanco saco del otro.

- Desangrado - respondió como quien no quiere la cosa; seguía mirándole espectante.

Los dedos de Müi rozaron un bordeado del saco. En la parte del pecho se leía perfectamente "Hospital Cassiopea. Saga Gemini". Sintió arcadas en la boca y trastabilló hasta que el otro le sostuvo. Se estaba mareando y casi vomita. Todo se estaba volviendo ilógico y bizarro. A los minutos todos los policías se habían retirado. En la casita solo quedaban el doctor, un psicólogo de cabellos rubios y el pelilila. El ariano le contó rápidamente su sueño, aprovechando un momento en el que el peliazul se fue a buscar su maletín arriba. Shion, el psicólogo dedicado al estudio de escuela de psicoanálisis, asintió.

- Soñaste que Saga... ése Saga -corrigió haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el piso de arriba- era el novio de tu amigo, y que te acostabas con un tal Kanon.

El rostro de Mü se hizo colorado. Shion se quedó callado.

- Dijiste que soñaste que Shaka moría - le recordó.

Mü asintió. El psicólogo siguió.

- Y dime... ¿Shaka te habló de algún novio?

El ariano se quedó callado... Que él supiera, no. Más bien le hablaba de sus conquistas. Pero era la típica entre adolescentes: un beso por la noche y nada más. Pero quizás mientras dibujaba si le había hablado. Y es que el ariano era imparable: cuando dibujaba se perdía.

- Puede ser... pero sinceramente no recuerdo.

Shion asintió. La siguiente pregunta fue si conocía algo sobre Kanon o Saga, pero el menor negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- Sabes, muchacho. Me dijiste que tu amigo no tenía novio o ninguna relación con algunos de esos dos hombres... Soñaste que tu amigo moría y aparecían estos dos personajes que nunca viste, ni oíste. Si hubieses oído sobre ellos aun sin prestar atención eso hubiese ido a parar en tu inconsciente, manifestándose en los sueños. Intenta recordar si Shaka te habló de alguno de los dos... o me inclinaré a pensar que tus sueños te están queriendo advertir de algo.

El rubio le sonrió amistosamente y recogió sus cosas. El geminiano bajó las escaleras con aire serio. El ariano suspiró y le aguantó la mirada.

- Acabo de llamar a la morgue - anunció. Mü se agitó - En cualquier momento vendrán. Así que será mejor que esté atento a la puerta, yo me quedaré por si acaso.

¿Por si acaso? Por si acaso ¿qué? El cadáver no se iría caminando tranquilamente, ¿no?

En cierto momento, Mü se quedó dormido en el sillón. Supo que el géminis estaba a su lado porque sentía su cálido aroma.

- Vamos Mü... sé que deseas esto... Sé como miras a mi hermano, y sé que esto y mucho más quieres de el - decía un peliazul mientras presionaba las caderas del otro contra su cuerpo.

Mü gimió.

- Kanon... Kanon... ahhh.. Kanon...

Estaba consciente de que estaba soñando, de que aquello no era real. Pero apesar de eso, y apesar de que no conocía a aquel joven... ¡quería que aquello se concretara!

- K-Kanon... - soltó un pequeño grito cuando el miembro del otro se adentró en su cuerpo.

Ronroneó masculinamente y se frotó contra el. "Si, Kanon.. vamos.. ¡ah!" eran continuas frases que salían de sus labios y algunos otros derivados.

Justo cuando aquel fogoso peliazul se vino en su interior, Mü despertó acelerado.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada gélida de Saga. Y es que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír de aquellos apetitosos labios (¡un momento! para el NO podían ser apetitosos porque ¡ERA UN HOMBRE!) el nombre de su hermano. Mü reaccionó a la realidad: tenía el rostro del médico a escasos centímetros del suyo.

- ¿Qué onda? - alcanzó a pronunciar estúpidamente el ariano. Se ruborizó.

- Estaba intentando oír como gemías el nombre de mi hermano - explicó irónicamente el otro.

Al ver el rostro desencajado de Mü, cayó en la cuenta que no tenía ni idea de que cornos le hablaba.

- Kanon. Dijiste "Kanon sigue", "Kanon dale", "Kanon sí". No sabía que conocías a mi hermano.

- No lo conosco - atinó a decir el menor.

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato. Decidió soltarlo: su curiosidad iba más allá de lo que podía imaginar.

- Soñé que eras novio de Shaka y que Kanon... bueno.

El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido. Chasqueó los labios y se quedó un rato en silencio. Mucho rato.

- Shaka y yo no éramos novios. Pero lo conocí. Era novio de mi hermano.

Mü asintió. Entonces... ¡Shaka sí tenía novio! Quizás sí le había hablado de el y eso, como dijo Shion, había quedado en su inconsciente mientras el estupidizaba por ahí. Se había manifestado en sueños, pero todo dado vuelta... ¡No era Saga el novio de Shaka, sino Kanon!

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Nunca ví a ese tal hermano tuyo Kanon venir aquí... ¿Acaso se juntaban en algún lugar?

Aquella pregunta terminó de convencer al mayor de que indudablemente el otro no tenía ni idea de Kanon.

- Kanon está muerto.

Nuevamente se sintió mareado.

- Pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

Oyó resoplar al otro.

- ¿De qué murió? - Sí. Pregunta innecesaria, quizás. Sobretodo porque veía que el otro parecía estar pasando por una pequeña crisis al recordarlo. Pero su curiosidad iba más rápido.

- Casi de la misma forma que Shaka... Tenía unas extrañas marcas en el cuello y cuando le hicieron los estudios, dijeron que la sangre de mi hermano se había convertido en veneno. Yo mismo lo investigué y yo mismo llegué a esa conclusión.

- Pero Shaka murió desangrado - recordó el otro.

- Lo sé.

Se quedaron callados otra vez. Incómodo silencio.

_Hall om mig nu._

- Un día desapareció el cuerpo de Kanon.

- ¿Desapareció? - Mü le miró fijamente - ¿Cómo que desapareció?

- Desapareció. Así como te lo digo. De un día para el otro ya no estaba, y nadie había visto que se lo llevaran... Mi tío, Defteros, apareció a los pocos días diciendo que lo había visto... que no estaba muerto... Pero lo metieron al manicomio.

El ariano bajó la cabeza y tembló. Si todo había sido realmente así, ya se iba de las manos y pasaba a ser un algo... sobrenatural.

- Asmita, la pareja de mi tío, investigó lo que Defteros había estado investigando: algo sobre vampiros. Pero tuvo que abandonar porque mi madre amenazó con meterlo en una celda.

Entonces, se callaron otra vez. Oyeron el crujir de unas maderas e instintivamente miraron hacia el techo. Eran pasos. Pasos que avanzaban haciendo crujir el piso. Avanzaba lentamente... por la habitación de Shaka.

Mü comenzó a sudar frío. Aquello que le había contado Saga se le hacía de terror, y ahora encima alguien andaba por la habitación de Shaka. Miró las ventanas: estaban todas cerradas, y las de la habitación también. Para entrar, había que abrir las puertas de madera desde fuera... era prácticamente imposible a menos que se arrancaran. Y Shaka... no, era inconcebible que el cadaver de Shaka caminase.

¿O sí?

Mü tanteó el living hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: una katana que le habían regalado para sus quince. Debido a que era un tanto irresponsable, esta se había oxidado un poco (quién sabe porqué, ni él lo sabe) pero servían como buena defensa. Saga se paró en el pié de la escalera y comenzó a subir. Con el miedo pujándo en la garganta se aferró a la espalda del mayor.

" Sí, que me maten por cagón ", pensó Mü.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

- Qué extraño - observó Saga en voz baja. - Yo la dejé abierta.

Y Mü le creyó. Cada vez que cerraban esa puerta hacía un escandalo terrible. Hubiese escuchado si Saga cerraba la puerta. No lo había hecho.

El peliazul empujó la puerta con el pie y ambos soltaron una exclamación. No había nada. Entraron (Mü con una torpeza digna) pero no había nada.

Nada.

Ni siquiera el cadaver estaba.

Shaka no estaba.


End file.
